Heated Arguments
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: Dwarfs invade Bilbo Baggins home. Thorin discusses a young girl with his nephews. A topic that's a little to raw for the boys to talk about. OC


**Takes place after the big dinner "party" in Bilbo's house**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins had just about enough mischief to last him the rest of his long hobbit life. Gandolf had envited 13 dwarfs to his home in Bag End and they had all nearly eaten all of his food. Bilbo had been furious. Deciding he had witnessed all he could handle, he went off to his bedroom and tried to get some rest. What worry plagued his mind now was the terrible mess that he would have to clean up tomorrow morning.

A few of the dwarfs chipped in and helped clean up the mess they had caused. They cleaned the dishes they had used and swept away the mud they had tracked in. Next mission was to get as much rest they possibly could. The dwarfs and the wizard would have to leave a little before sunrise if they wanted to keep to the "schedule" they had come up with. Their journey was a long one and prolonged rest stops were not something on anyone's list.

Thorin found his nephews, Kili and Fili sitting next to each other, discussing something with each other in a hushed volume. Smirking, he approached the boys and took a seat across from them. When their conversation had stopped, he knew almost instantly what, who, they were speaking of. It was obvious that they missed her. It was written all over their faces.

"Have you heard anything from Rivendell?" His face twitched when he uttered the name.

Fili told him, "Not since we left. I'm sure if something something went wrong, the elves would send word."

His uncle simply rolled his eyes in response. He wasn't too fond of the elves. In fact, he hated them. Thorin was told the story of his kingdom's demise since he was a young lad. How, when they were most needed, the elves had turned their backs on his grandfather's need for help. The betrayal had run deep. The elves of Rivendell had long forgotten the betrayal and had tried to make amends. But Thorin refused to offer such a courtesy. He believed he would never forgive the elves. He would never trust the elves. And, he was a bit angry with his nephews for taking _her_ to them.

"Uncle, the elves were the only ones we knew of that could help her-" Fili told him.

Then Kili spoke up, "She asked us to take her to the elves. If she can trust them so can I."

That shook Thorin a bit, "Lia asked for the elves help?"

Fili nodded, "She knew they could help her."

"No, she would do that. She knows better."

Kili stood, "Uncle. You are the only one still holding on the that grudge. The elves have tried time after time to make peace with you."

He trudged off into another part of the house. The conversation had become a bit heated for his liking. His uncle's continued hatred and carrying the grudge, it angered Kili. The betrayal had happened years ago. Holding on to something for that long was not good for a person's health. And it didn't help Kili feel any better about Lia with in Rivendell when he heard his uncle complain about them.

Two months without his closest friend was hard to deal with. He felt so guilty that he had left her. But he had no choice in the matter. If he hadn't Lia may have died. And he would much rather deal with not getting to see her for a while than dealing with her death. He was not about to let that happen. So, upon her request, Kili took her to Rivendell. To the elves. It took Fili pulling him, to get him to leave.

"Don't mind him," Fili told his uncle, "it's just been a rough time for Kili."

Thorin nodded, "I'm sure it was for him. What about you? The three of you have been close for years."

The young dwarf nodded. It was hard for him to let go of Lia for while. To say goodbye. But it had to be done. He was able to be strong in front of her, but it took true strength to get Kili to leave. Fili hated having to be the strong one all the time. He did, however, understand that being the old brother meant having to be stronger. The dwarf had to try hard not to look at Lia's face while trying to get Kili out. He was sure she had started to cry. Taking a good hold on Kili, he had been able to pull his younger brother away and ride out of Rivendell.

"Fili?" Thorin's voice pulled him from the memory.

The young dwarf looked to his uncle, "It was hard but I was strong."

Nodding, Thorin gave him a soft smile. He seemed to understand, "It isn't easy leaving someone. Especially when you had been so close in the past."

And with that, the uncle and nephew had said goodnight to one another. Their time to sleep was gradually growing shorter and if they didn't get any, they would not be able to leave at daybreak. Thorin had kicked his feet up onto the chair his nephew had been sitting in, only moments ago. Fili, however, had stood up and went looking for his younger brother. He found him, Kili, sound asleep against a wall. What little light there was reflected off of an object in Kili's hands. It was a small pendant necklace. Lia's pendant necklace to be exact. She must have slipped off for him. Given it to him for safe keeping till they were together again.

Fili couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy wash over him. Why hadn't Lia given him anything of hers? Why only Kili? Was it because he was stronger than his younger brother? Regardless, even if that was the reason, she still should have given him something. A necklace or handkerchief or something. Anything! Anything would have been fine. Just something to make him feel equal love from her that she gave to Kili.

Finding a spot against the wall, Fili slid down and waited. Left to silence and his own thoughts. Soon, but not soon enough, his eyelids heavied and darkness took over.

* * *

**Only a little under/over 1,000 words. Office Word tells me one thing, on here tells me another.**

**If you have not read Finding our Way please do so. It is the story below this one.**

**Thank You to all of you who had reviewed and followed and favorited Finding our Way.**

**I appreciate it!**

**Review!**

**-RoseRedGurl**


End file.
